For You I Will
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: It's Yuuri's turn with the kids.


**_Sayo_**: I disclaim ownership of _Kyou Kara Maou_, and of "For You I Will", a song popularized by Monica.

**FOR YOU I WILL**

Yuuri's ears perked up to the sound of shrill wailing. For a moment he wondered where the noise was coming from and then it all came back to him in a tidal wave: he was a father now, and to four newborn infants no less (who were actually three years old in human years), all equipped with what seemed to be lungs of steel. _Well, those bodies are certainly mine_, Yuuri thought. Wolfram had a fairly more delicate constitution, despite what the fiery blonde knight thought of himself.

Wolfram slept soundly yet soundlessly at his side, countenance peaceful from their activities from the night before. Yuuri blushed in spite of himself. Only Wolfram would be able to make him color even after eight years of marriage, looking like a fallen angel on his bed. Yuuri decided to give in to temptation and planted a quick kiss on his beloved's lips before he rushed to the crib at the warmest corner of their room to try to dispel the commotion.

As usual, it was little Wolfgang who was howling the loudest and Yuuri was almost sure that it was not until this baby -- his youngest – had started crying that the rest of the brood had sympathized. Yuuri almost knew what happened: first Wolfgang would have started crying, Constance would have empathized with her little brother and started crying too, then Cecil would have started wailing because his sleep was disturbed, and normally-quiet Gwendolyn would have started bawling from sheer annoyance at her siblings. But while Yuuri may be almost accurately able to tell who started what, he sure did not know who to pick up first. Yep, he was in a real jam.

"There, there, Wolfra – Wolfgang," Yuuri said, finally deciding to quell the riot starting with the ringleader who looked exactly like Wolfram (if a small butterball of a version, as Yuuri sometimes thought in amusement).

Yuuri paced frantically in the nursery, baby in arm. Said infant looked up and stared into his jet-black eyes for a moment and stopped crying, that for a second Yuuri thought he was looking at Wolfram until the little one opened his mouth to take what Yuuri thought was a breath but turned out to only be ammo for his next wail. _Ho boy… how do I do this?_

The three others in the crib were not faring any better, especially now that only one and not all of them were being coddled._ I'm outnumbered! _Yuuri thought in distress. He was right though. Four to one was not a good ratio at all in any fight, and Yuuri knew he was losing this very badly. Still, Yuuri could not help and find humor in how he, the supposedly-great Demon King of Shin Makoku was reduced to a worrying _wimp_ by his own children. Wimp… Wolfram! Wolfram was the solution!

_How would Wolfram handle this? _Yuuri considered, rolling the question over and over in his head like he would have a baseball before a pitch. _Well, Wolfram always got the kids quiet after --_ "Oh no…" Yuuri thought in alarm. He would have to SING to them and Yuuri… Yuuri only sang for Wolfram because only Wolfram loved him enough not to cringe at his voice. _Well, it's better than having to wake up Wolfram. Goodness knows he's tired, all thanks to me. _Yuuri smirked naughtily at the thought._ Argh! I'm such a perv! _Yuuri mentally chided himself, not that it was any good to him now. His kids were all threatening to tear the castle down with all their yowling. Good thing Wolfram slept like a rock after lovemaking. Yuuri thought Wolfram did not have any business being up at sunrise for at least the next three years. The king thought he owed his spouse at least that after giving him four children.

"Well, here goes nothing," Yuuri sighed, surrendering to the inevitable. He hated to think this of his own offspring, but he had to: "Music calmed the savage beast." It seemed that his children only went to sleep after a good singing-to. Yuuri then hoped that the singing-to he'll give would be good enough. He certainly was no match for Wolfram in that department, or so he thought. Yuuri looked at the little one in his arms and started to sing.

_When you're feeling lost in the night,_

_When you feel your world just ain't right,_

_Call on me, I will be waiting --_

_Count on me, I will be there._

_Anytime the times get too tough,_

_Anytime your best ain't enough,_

_I'll be the one to make it better:_

_I'll be there to protect you,_

_See you through…_

_I'll be there and there is nothing_

_I won't do!_

He meant every word of it. Yuuri loved his kids more than his life; even more than he loved Wolfram, and lucky for them, they were the only people in the cosmos Wolfram would not mind playing second fiddle to. Yuuri sweat-dropped but kept on singing. The kids were miraculously starting to soften their sobs.

Yuuri held Wolfgang in his arms, but he walked over to the crib, leaned his form on its side and looked at each one of his kids as he sang these lines truthfully:

_I will cross the ocean for you._

_I will go and bring you the moon._

_I will be your hero, your strength --_

_Anything you need._

_I will be the sun in your sky._

_I will light your way for all time._

_I Promise you--_

_For you I will._

The infants finally started quiet down. If Yuuri did not know any better, he'd say they actually LIKED his singing, but he doubted it. Wolfram never insulted him about his voice (it was probably the only thing his spouse spared him his sharp tongue about), but Yuuri knew he was no crooner.

Yuuri was stopped by the sight of a smiling albeit only half-awake Wolfram next to him, stunning with his blonde hair (longish now after five years), disheveled and his sheer pink nightgown lusciously rumpled. It was all Yuuri could do to keep from gulping. Seeing Wolfram looking so scrumptiously scruffy in the morning did bad things to his resolve. Even little Wolfgang sensed his father's discomfiture and started poking his dad's cheek with a tiny, pudgy finger.

"Wow," Wolfram said, looking thoroughly impressed and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist from behind and bringing their bodies closer together. Yuuri yelped. Wolfram was not making this easy for him at all. It didn't help that his _asedachi _was not taken in hand that morning, literally and figuratively. _Control, Yuuri. Control. Handle the troops_, _then… then… _

"They like your voice, Yuuri," Wolfram purred, nuzzling his cheek against Yuuri's back like a feline.

Yuuri laughed uncomfortably. "I doubt it. I was just trying to hold up the fort while you slept. You should get back,"

Wolfram smiled at him. "No, I mean it. They like your voice. Know why?"

Yuuri shook his head.

Wolfram kissed his turned cheek. "Because they heard the love in your voice whenever you sang to me," he said, smiling lovingly at his husband. "They could hear you from within me all those four years,"

Yuuri smiled. As usual, his spouse made perfect sense. "So they don't know any better, huh?" Yuuri joked.

Wolfram bit his lip, then stood tiptoe to plant a brief kiss on his husband's lips as the kids looked on quietly. Somehow, seeing Wolfram calmed them down immeasurably.

"No, Yuuri. They don't. And they never will, because no one will ever be a better father to them than you, my love," Wolfram said, his eyes moistening.

Yuuri was alarmed. "H-hey! Why are _you _starting to cry too?"

Wolfram bit his lip. "I'm just so happy, that's all. Please, continue the song. The kids like it,"

Yuuri changed Wolfgang's position in his arms so he could put an arm around his consort and gave Wolfram a kiss.

Wolfram pouted at him again. "Yuuri, the kids are watching,"

"Oh, right. The song," Yuuri sheepishly said.

Wolfram nudged him. "Yeah, the song," he laughed. "Go on,"

Yuuri looked from Wolfram to his brood and continued his singing.

_I will shield your heart from the rain._

_I will let no harm come your way._

_Oh, these arms will be your shelter,_

_No, these arms won't let you down!_

_If there is a mountain to move,_

_I will move that mountain for you!_

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever._

_I will be your fortress, tall and strong!_

_I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you, right or wrong!_

Yuuri looked with a soft warning in his eyes at little Wolfgang, who was now giving him an irresistible toothless smile, as if he acknowledged the meaning of the words just sung. Wolfgang would always have an ally with his father, but he would have to be a good little boy.

Then Yuuri handed Wolfgang to Wolfram so he could pick up Constance and Gwendolyn. Wolfram for his part took Cecil up on his other arm and started rocking him.

It seemed that the couple had split their genes among the kids, having one of each. Wolfgang and Constance looked like Wolfram with their blond hair and green eyes, while Cecil and the eldest Gwendolyn took after Yuuri with their black eyes and hair. Cecil, being second to the youngest, was fussing, but quietly so. _I've gotten smart kids, _Yuuri thought._ They don't oppose Wolfram. _Yuuri almost laughed at that.

Wolfram decided he'd join Yuuri in the singing. Nothing pleased him more than a duet with his husband. Well, _almost_ nothing. Their sex life was off the charts, and a national joke that they didn't mind. They simply didn't want to be any other way.

_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean)_

_I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)_

_I will be your hero, your strength_

_Anything you need (And I will be...)_

_I will be the sun in your sky (The sun)_

_I will light your way for all time_

_I Promise you…_

_For you I will._

Yuuri turned to Wolfram and looked into his eyes.

_For you I will lay my life on the line._

_For you I will fight a hulk; for you I will die._

_With every breath, with all my soul,_

_I'll give my world, I'll give it all!_

_Put your faith in me._

Wolfram leaned towards him, his face so close they could almost touch lips.

_(Put you're faith in me)_

_And I'll do anything (oh)…_

_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean)_

_I will go and bring you the moon!_

They then turned to their kids.

_I will be your hero, your strength --_

_Anything you need!_

_I will be the sun in your sky._

_I will light your way for all time!_

_I Promise you (I Promise you)_

_For you I will, I will, I will, I will…_

_I will cross the ocean for you._

_I will go and bring you the moon!_

_I will be your hero your strength (Let me be your hero)_

_Anything you need (Anything you need)_

_I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)_

_I will light your way for all time_

_I Promise you (I promise you)_

_For you I will (oooh)_

_I promise you_

_For you I, I will._

Both parents sighed in relief when their babies started to sleep again. Their babies mostly slept all day, and were fed twice a day by Wolfram himself.

Yuuri and Wolfram put down the babies in the crib, relieved. Their children made a lot of noise, but looked like little cherubs when they were asleep. Soon, they would be toddlers, and would not only be noisy, but all over the place as well. Yuuri and Wolfram held on to each other for support as the thought crossed both their minds at the same time. _Shinou help us, _they thought. Well, that was at least another ten years down the road. They had plenty of time.

"They're asleep," Wolfram said, turning to his husband and wrapping his arms about Yuuri's neck and holding him close.

Yuuri sighed in relief, almost bursting into tears, that he didn't notice that Wolfram was seducing him again. "Yeah. I thought they would never stop crying," he sobbed.

Wolfram tipped Yuuri's chin so they were eye to eye and gave him a naughty, seductive smile.

Yuuri looked at him, clueless. "What?"

"Now I wanna eat you for breakfast," Wolfram teased wickedly.

Yuuri grinned back just as evilly. "I'm all yours."


End file.
